Family
by Just A Realistic Dreamer
Summary: SPOILERS for chapter 186 “These two know each other?” “Of course. She’s his ancestor.”


_**Warning:**__Spoilers for the most recent chapter_

_Okayy… This is weird. But after reading the latest chapter, I realised that my favourite characters were__ (kind of) related, and this fic was born x) _

_It's short, pretty random, and absolutely not what I planned, but whatever XD _

_**Family **_

The first time she had seen him, she had been surprised by how _human _he looked, and had finally understood the excitement around the creation of the second type of Exorcists (Bak had talked about nothing else for weeks now, and she had been eager to see him, to see if he was worth it.)

_He was a tiny thing, smaller than her, and would have looked like a perfectly ordinary boy if his eyes hadn't been so lifeless. _

A few months later, after the accident, she had been the one to find him, alone in the ruins of what had once been part of the Asian branch (but she had hardly paid attention to him, deeply wounded by the destruction of what she had been created to protect)

_He muttered something about the flower still being there as she picked him up to carry him to a safer place. All his wounds and burns closed at an impossible rate, and she been around humans long enough to know it was far from normal. By the time she handed him over to the scientists who immediately surrounded and fussed over him, there was not even a scar left on his pale skin. _

She didn't know by whom or why it had been decided, she ended up being the one training him (like she would end up training one of his comrades years later)

_She protested vigorously, threw a tantrum ("I'm a guardian, all right! That doesn't mean I have to babysit!"), hit Bak, but in the end she was still stuck training the brat. He had grown since the last time, but the long blade he held still looked bigger than him. _

"_I won't go easy on you because you're a kid"_

_His only reply was a half-smirk, and she had changed her arms into deadly scythes, seething. _

_Six months later, she had given up: he could beat her blindfolded. _

The next time she had seen him, she had been kind of glad he was still alive (he had left with the annoying moustached general a few years earlier, and she hadn't heard anything about him since then… It wouldn't have been surprising; Exorcists and Finders died all the time)

_He had only stopped briefly at the branch to drop the Innocence he had collected (he had a second mission to complete and couldn't bring it back to HQ right away, so keeping it with him would have been too dangerous), and their meeting was purely accidental. _

"_Looks like you're not dead yet."_

"_I won't die. I can't." _

_He crossed his arms over his chest, defiant._

"_Don't worry, brat. You're not the only one." _

When he had finally come back, she had been relieved to see he was doing well (she knew he was much stronger than her, but with the damage one Akuma had done, she couldn't begin to imagine how they had survived going to Edo when the place was filled with them)

_She had meant to say hi to Walker (and to stop Bak from getting too close to the Lee girl), but she had found him instead. He was alone again, when all the others were rejoicing from the Exorcists' return. It didn't surprise her… He had never gotten along with anyone at the Asian Branch, why would it have been different elsewhere?_

"_So… You've finally found an opponent to your measure" _

"_Maybe." _

_He stared down at her (when had he grown so irritatingly tall?), and smirked. _

"_I heard you were once again sadly overpowered." _

_She would have murdered the arrogant bastard (or tried to, anyway) if he had not received a call on his golem and left in a hurry, leaving her fuming and greatly offended (she was a tiny, insignificant guardian deity, she got it already!). _

And at that moment, he had made her proud by shutting up the loudest members of the Asian Branch by his mere presence (she had been surprised too, not having expected him and, she had to admit, he looked sort of imposing in his new uniform)

He had thoroughly ignored her and left with a still flustered Bak_. _She wondered how he took it, the existence of the new Half-Akuma Exorcists. He was a practical man, and practically lived on the battlefield, so he probably could see the benefits of having the third Exorcists.

She was still wondering about it, and apparently wasn't the only one, when Bak, Kanda and the old man emerged from the room after having discussed who knew what. Probably something related to the brat.

And, apparently, it hadn't been pleasing experience, since he seemed _really _pissed off.

"What's wrong, brat? You look like you've just learned you're not immortal!"

From the glare he sent her, it was a touchy subject. As the others retreated from the murderous auras they emitted, Allen whispered to Bak, eyes wide in horror.

"These two _know _each other?"

"Of course. She's his ancestor."

He twitched. She twitched. And the others blinked in confusion.

"Ancestor?"

Oblivious to the imminent danger, the half-Chinese, half-German scientist continued to explain.

"Well, you were both created by the Chan clan, though not for the same purpose … Doesn't that make you related? Besides, she's much older than you, so she's your ancestor."

He paused, thoughtful, not noticing the either disbelieving or furious looks his audience sent him.

"Now that I think about it… You _do_ act similarly."

…And Bak could only run to avoid being sliced to bits by two very angry, _not _related artificial humans.

_Pretty cracky ending, I know x) _

_Anyway, hope you liked it! _

_And please, please, please review? _


End file.
